


You, that's me.

by Shallowduck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hunters & Hunting, Love, Marriage, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shallowduck/pseuds/Shallowduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how hard it can be to love Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't write and sleep.

You had met Sam and Dean Winchester by accident. When you got abducted by vampires, and used as their feeder you had heard of them. When the vampires spoke of them it was as if they were speaking of monsters in a fairy tale. You thought they were a fairy tale....until they came. That night was a blur. Most nights with the Vamps were, though. They liked to keep you too weak to fight because you would.

You woke up a week later in the boys home. They referred to it as 'the bunker'. It was the nicest place you had ever stayed in, which probably wasn't saying a lot. Dean had said once you were recovered they would put you on a bus to wherever you wanted to go. When you woke Sam was waiting for you. 

He smiled at you more gently than anyone had in a long time. "Good. You're awake. We, my brother dean and I, were getting worried. You need to eat. I brought you a burger. It's still warm. Here.I'm Sam, by the way."

You took it, and did your best to eat some. You managed 3 bites before you couldn't handle anymore. 

"That was very nice, but I can't eat anymore. I do really need to pee though."

" Oh!," he looked a bit surprised,"Here let me show you where it is."

He stood to give you room to stand. As you tried to rise from the bed, you realized how weak your legs were. They wouldn't hold you at all. It was embarrassing to say the least. Tears welled in your eyes. 

"Hey, it's OK. Look, I'll help you. It's OK."

You hating feeling so weak, but you didn't have any choice. You swallowed your tears and allowed Sam to hold you up by your midsection. You did your best to hold on to his shoulders. The height diffence made the walk to the bathroom more awkward. It was a short walk to the bathroom, but it might as well have been 10 miles to you. The bathroom was more of a locker room. There were shower stalls down one wall, and a line of toilet stalls down a far one. Sam helped you into the closest of these. 

"I can stay if you need me to."

"No. I'm embarrassed enough. I can manage."

And you did manage, but just barely. Sam returned a few moments later to help you back to the room. When you saw yourself in the mirrors over the sink, you gasped. It was like looking at a ghost: a frail, useless, hopeless ghost. You were dirty, and sickly. 

"I look.....Sam, I look...."

"You were with the vampires for a long time. You're lucky to be alive."

"I'm so dirty. My clothes...my hair...I'm so dirty."

"My brother Dean went into town to get you some clothes, and bathroom....things. You can clean up when he gets back. Now let's get you back to my room, but umm...stooping like this is killing my back can I just carry you? Please?"

You didn't want to be carried like a child, but you knew you couldn't walk so you conceeded. He lifted you like you weighed nothing, and carried you back down the hall to _his room?_ He didn't leave you either. He sat with you, talking. 

"It'll be a little bit before Dean gets back. You can sleep if you need to. "

" Thank you, Sam...wait, Sam and Dean? The Sam and Dean?"

Sam looked confused: his mouth opened, eyebrows high. It was adorable. 

"I remember hearing the vampires talking about you, but I thought you were just a scary story they told the new ones so that they would....assimilate."

His mouth closed, and his forehead wrinkled. It was a near unreadable expression. "Yeah, we're....real." He chuckled. 

He looked lost in thought for a split second before regaining composure. "Well, you know about us, but we don't even know your name. Do you want to fill me in a bit?"

" Names Y/N. I'm a [astrological sign]. I like long walks on the beach, and not getting kidnapped by vampires. "

Sam laughed heartily. "You sound like my brother. You two are gonna get along great." He continued. "Ok. What about the basics? Where are you from? Do you have any family? Friends? How'd you come about being kidnapped by vampires? Ya know normal getting to know each other questions. "

" I don't know how I got kidnapped. I can't remember. A mother, father; normal family. No friends. And I'm from [**].

The next few hours passed this way. Sam told you about himself, and Dean. He told you about their life, and hunting. You told him your life story, or most of it. Dean arrived not long after you and Sam stopped talking about life, and started talking about obscure literature and facts. 

Dean was as easy to look at as Sam, but more gruff and concise. He brought you a few bags containing some clothes, bathroom necessities, even some makeup and a perfume you found you really liked. Dean said the lady at the makeup counter had suggested the makeup he brought and the fragrance. He was a bigger softie than he appeared. He excused himself. Sam followed him out after instructing you not to get up on your own.

"Y/N, I'll be right back. Don't try to get up without one of us in here."

In the kitchen the boys discussed your state. 

"She looks rough, Sammy. How's she doing?"

"She OK. She ate a couple bites of a burger after you left. She can't walk on her own though. Those Vamps were keeping her weak."

"How long do you think it'll take before she gets her strength back?"

"I don't know. I mean, she should be able to walk in a few days, maybe a week...honestly, though, Dean....I don't know if she'll ever be really OK ever again. She's been living with those monsters for a long time. Who knows what all they did to her."

"Yeah,just keep an eye on her I guess. I'm gonna go watch a movie. "

"Yeah, alright. Well, she needs a shower so I'm gonna go help her I guess."

Sam came back into the room to find you trying to do exaclty what he instructed you not to do. You were failing miserably. He rushed to you and picked you up, bridal style. 

" Y/N, I told you to wait for me. I know you're embarrassed, but you need to let me help you...at least until you're a little stronger. Ok? Please?"

You nodded in defeat. He grabbed you bags off the bed and took you into the bathroom. 

"Y/N, there is no good way to do this."

He was right. You had no choice. He tugged your dirty shirt over your head. You had no bra. _where has that thing gone? Sigh._ You unbuttoned your pants and did your best to wiggle out of them. Sam didn't offer to help. He was putting your shampoo, and things in the shower stall. He knew you would want to do this yourself. When you were naked you offered your arms up to Sam. He did he best to hold you up while not making you uncomfortable; at least he was considerate. He helped you adjust the water, and got soaked for his trouble. 

"Sam, you're going to be sopping wet by the time we are done. Why are you dressed in the shower?"

His mouth fell open again in that dopey confused way it had earlier in the bedroom, but he must have thought your words had merit because he sat you down on the cold tile before stripping down. He returned to your side and helped you back to your feet. You had to admit it this was nice. The gesture was kinder than any you'd ever known. It wasn't sexual, or inappropriate. It was just a kind, intimate gesture. Sam stood behind you, holding you up by your waist as you shampooed your hair. When it came time to wash your body it proved more difficult. You fell back into his tightening grip as you washed your feet, and legs. You watched the dirty water pool at your feet just before it disappeared down the drain. When you were clean you turned into his chest, and allowed him to carry you back to the bench you had undressed yourself on. 

He threw you a towel, and turned away to dry and dress himself as you did the same. 

"You can turn around now Sam. I'm decent. Plus, you did just see me naked so...." Your voice trailed off

"Yeah, but I didn't want to...I don't know...make you uncomfortable or anything. Ready to go back to the bedroom?"

Yeah, but I need a mirror so I can finish....collecting myself?"

"There is one in there. Come on. I'll make you something to eat while you put on your war paint." He chuckled to himself as he picked you up once more. After he deposited you on the bed, he retrieved your other things from the bathroom. He made sure you had what you needed, and disappeared off through the bunker. It took you longer than expected to make yourself look less like a ghost. 

Sam was busy in the kitchen making spaghetti when you stumbled in. You had managed to hold yourself up by the walls to make it there, but you couldn't make it from the doorway to the table. You collapsed as he saw you. He rushed to your side, and helped you to the table. 

"Y/N, I told you to wait in there. I would have brought you food."

"I know, but I'm not going to sit there being an invalid. Plus, I wanted to see your home. And, Dean. I have gotten to know you. I want to get to know him too."

This made Sam chuckle for reasons you didn't understand. 

"He's in the common room. Come on, I'll help you in there. I'm still cooking, so you should have a little time to get acquainted."

He wrapped his arms around you, and helped you into the common room. Dean was sitting on the couch nursing a beer, when Sam deposited you next to him. Sam smiled really wide before winking at you. 

"Here you go, Dean. It's your turn. I'm cooking."

Deans face was priceless. "Awh, hell. Come on, Sammy. I'm a terrible baby sitter."

Dean looked over at you and half shrugged. 

" I don't need baby sitting, Dean. I'm an adult."

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"What're you watching?"

"Oh, ummm....I don't even know. I was channel surfing." He quickly changed the channel from what looked like a soap opera to some football game. _It's Sunday. When was the last time I knew the day of the week?_

You and Dean sat in relative silence after the exchange. It didn't take long before Sam came in carrying 2 plates of food, one of which is meant for you. 

"Hey, Sammy, where's mine?"

"You can walk Dean." Sam's voice was rougher when he talked to Dean than you'd heard it yet, but the thought passes quickly. You were too hungry to think right now. You made it a good 8 bites on this time before you found you were full. When Sam noticed, he stopped eating and collected your plate. He returned it to the kitchen before finishing his meal. 

"Thank you, Sam. You have been very kind. Both of you, thank you for...all of this. "

Dean grunted between mouthfuls. It was Sam who stopped eating to reply. " You don't have to thank us, Y/N. We weren't going to just leave you there to die."

"Yeah, but you could've just dropped me at any hospital and forgot about me. I'm glad you didn't do that."

"Actually," Dean replied,"we tried to drop you at a hospital. You started screaming, and fighting us. You calmed down once we agreed not to take you, so...."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Dean laughed lightly. "No. You rocked Sammy pretty good though."

Sam shot Dean a threatening glare. "It wasn't bad, Y/N. He's exaggerating."

" I am not. You had a black eye."

"Enough, Dean" Sam's voice was gruff once again. "Y/N, you look tired. Do you want to go lay back down?"

You had to admit you did feel exhausted, so you gathered your strength and attempted to pull yourself to your feet. Sam was at your side before you knew it. He was so attentive. It was strange to have someone looking after you like he was. You weren't accustomed to it. 

He helped you, once again, hobble toward his bedroom. When you sat on the edge of the bed that really occurred to you. " Sam, if this is your room, where have you been sleeping?"

He pointed his thumb over his shoulder awkwardly. "On the couch. We have other rooms, but they aren't really set up as bedrooms right now, so I've just been crashing in there."

" Sam, no, I'll sleep on the couch. This is your bed. I don't want to put you out."

"You aren't putting me out. It's fine. If I get to missing it too bad I'll throw you out, I promise."

He clearly wasn't going to be moved. You sighed in defeat as you wiggled into a comfortable spot and covered yourself. 

"If you need anything I'm just in the other room, and Dean is right down the hall. Just yell, OK?"

You were too tired to argue suddenly, so you nodded. "Good night,Sammy."

You didn't see the look on his face when you said that. He hated being called Sammy. He was going to kill Dean if you started calling him that all the time. 

Sam and Dean passed a little time together in the living room before Dean, too, went to bed. Sam was just dozing himself when your screams began. They were blood curdling. It was as if the devil himself had escaped the cage and was torturing you. Sam was on his feet, and in his room before Dean even made it to his own doorway to spite being farther away. You were screaming in your sleep. Sam shook you awake.

" Y/N! Y/N! Wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up."

You froze, and looked around. You were still reeling from whatever had caused you to cry out. 

"You were screaming. Are you OK?"

You weren't OK. You had just been reliving your hell on earth. When you looked into Sam's concerned eyes the dam broke, and you sobbed. Dean sat down on the end of the bed and Sam beside you. Sam wrapped his arms around you and you sobbed into his chest. The boys exchanged glaces. Neither one knew how to help, but neither offered to leave you either. They had both experienced fear like that. Once your cries subsided Sam pulled you from his chest. 

"Are you OK?"

"You wiped the tears from your face. "Yeah....yeah I'm ok now. "

The three of you sat in silence: Sam still gripping your shoulders tight. Dean excused himself back to bed once he was sure you weren't going to start screaming again. Sam sat with you for a long time still. 

"Are you sure you're OK?"

" Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just tired, and I guess still recovering."

"It's OK. It'll take time, but it'll get better." He exhaled and patted your shoulder. "I guess, if you're going back to sleep I will too. Just let me know if you need me."

He rose to leave, and you panicked. Being alone right now panicked you. 

" Sam, wait, please. I don't want to be alone. If you want to go to sleep, you can sleep here. I'll sit in the chair and read. Or...or we could go in the common room, if you'd rather sleep there and I'll watch TV or listen to music or something. Just, please, don't leave me alone."

He must've read the panic on your face and in your voice because he sat heavily down beside you once again."I'll sit here with you until you fall asleep. How about that?"

"Yeah, OK. Please?"

"Ok, I'll stay."

You layed down, and Sam turned off the light before he took his place once again beside you. You felt the weight on the bed as it sank, but you still felt so alone. You couldn't see him, so you reached out through the dark until you felt his hand. You gripped it tightly, as if you let go he might cease to exist: like you would realize it was all a cruel dream. 

The rest of the night passed without incident. Dean woke earlier than usual, but he assumed Sam would be up with coffee. Sam was always the first up. He pattered down the hall pausing to check in on you on his way into the kitchen. You were where expected, sound asleep. What he didn't expect was Sam asleep, half sitting half slouched over across your legs: you still holding his hand. He tiptoed in and tapped Sam's shoulder. Sam sat up quickly and looked around. He hadn't realized he had dozed off. 

"comfy?" Dean whispered through his smirk. 

Sam rolled his eyes and wiggled out of your grip.When they were in the kitchen, and the coffee had been made they finally spoke. 

"So," Dean started, "what happened last night? Why'd she freak out?"

" Your guess is as good as mine. I guess she was dreaming she was back with the Vamps, I don't know. I told you she might never get over it. Hell, I still have nightmares about the cage some times and how long has that been?"

Dean nodded. It was then that you wobbled in. Dean made it to you first this time, but he didn't have to help you as much as Sam had. You were a little stronger today. 

"You ok?" Sam asked. 

Both Winchesters looked so concerned. _How could they care so much about someone they don't even know?_

"Coffee?" Dean motioned at you with his own mug. You had to admit coffee did sound good.


	2. You called me "You"

The next two days passes almost exactly the same as the first with the acception of your strength. You got a little stronger each day, and by the third day you were walking entirely on your own: not well, but walking nonetheless. You showered yourself every day after the first, and for that you were grateful. You had never been so embarrassed. You chose not to think of the week you were unconscious. One thing that was still the same was the nights. The second and third nights you woke up screaming, just as you had the first. Sam agreed to stay with you each time, without fail. Each time he stayed he dozed off the exact same way, too. You or Dean would find him sitting at the edge of the bed; his head on your knees. It made you feel guilty. You must be exhausting him.

The fourth day, when you were eating breakfast, Dean got a call from someone. You didn't catch their name, but the look on Deans face when he received it was grave. He pulled Sam into the other room to talk to him. You couldn't hear the conversation, but judging from the view it didn't look good. 

When they returned they looked torn, but they remained silent. "Are you two going to tell me why you look like the milkman ran over your dog?"

Dean met your curious eyes. "Well, that call I got was for work. What we did with you, the Vamps...we hunt monsters like that all the time, and someone needs our help."

" That doesn't tell me why you look like that."

"Well," Sam finished Dean's thought. "It's a big hunt, but we can't just leave you alone and we can't just take you with us."

"I could help. I am still too weak to fight, but I can help other ways."

Dean sighed and raked his fingers over his head and face." We can't risk it, not right now. You're still recovering from the last monsters you encountered. No, we've got a friend named Jody you could stay with until you get better-"

"Dean, that's out of the way and you know Jody has a full house right now. I can stay here with her. You can do this hunt alone. We don't know for sure that it'll be what they think it is."

You were officially curious now. "What do you think it is??"

" Y/N," Sam sighed. "It really doesn't mat-"

" Oh, hell, Sammy. Tell her the truth. The guy that called thinks it's a shapeshifter, which we have **never** been able to fight alone. So tell me why Jody is a bad idea again?!"

"I can stay here alone. I won't mess anything up or snoop around. I promise. I'll take care of it while you are gone-"

Sam rose as he spoke. "No. You are still weak. You need someone here with you-"

" Sam, you have been so great taking care of me, and I am still recovering. Dean clearly needs you and I am strong enough to walk on my own. If you guys go into town and get me some groceries, I'll be OK. I'll still be alive when you get back."

Dean looked up at Sam. "She has a point, Sammy. And that sounds like our only option..."

Sam was beat, and he knew it. 

Sam went into town shopping while you helped Dean pack. He didn't really need your help, but you wanted to. Plus, you two got along well. You liked having the time to talk and joke with Dean. 

The week the boys had been gone was uneventful. Mostly. You still woke up screaming at night, but Sam wasn't there now. You weren't sure how you could miss someone you barely knew, but there was definitely a hole where his hand and gentle snoring were supposed to be. 

You slept late into the day, but frankly, the only reason you knew the time was a clock in Sam's bedroom. You awoke, and showered. You changed into a pair of sweat pants that you could only assume we're Deans and concert tee, that was probably also Deans. Sunday comfy clothes felt like home. It wasn't a feeling you knew well anymore. You wandered into the common room, and found an MP3 player. It was loaded with classic rock. _Hell yeah!_ You had decided music was just what you needed while you cleaned, so you borrowed it. You had been cleaning for the last hour nonstop. The bunker was nearly spotless when Cherry Pie started playing. You couldn't stop yourself from dancing as you finished mopping the kitchen. 

You didn't know Sam and Dean had entered during your display. Dean chuckled and elbowed Sam. "Sammy, you marry that girl."

You spun around, and fell as you saw them staring at you. You face flushed. This was almost as embarrassing as needing help bathing. You stood and jerked the headphones from your ears. The boys were walking down the steps smiling. 

" Is that my MP3 player?"

"Yeah, sorry, Dean." You held it out to him as he walked past. 

"It's fine. I didn't even know where it was. You can use it."

"Thanks!" You called after him. 

Sam had stopped in the common room just in front of you. "Were you OK while we were gone?"

You rolled your eyes. "No. I died."

Sam smiled, " ha ha. That wasn't what I meant." He paused for a second before continuing. "I mean, did anything happen? Did you, I don't know, sleep OK?"

You were touched. " Yeah, I was OK. I had nightmares, but I am still alive so...."

"I can see that. I'm glad you're OK. I was....worried." Sam awkwardly toed the floor as he finished this statement."I gotta unpack, but I'm starving and I'm sure Dean is too so we can talk while we eat when I get done."

He wandered toward his room, and you went into the kitchen. You wanted to do something for the two men who had already done so much for you, so you set about cooking. _Now, what to cook..._ You settled on making calzones since you had everything you needed, and it wouldn't take long. The boys found their way into the kitchen just as they came out of the over. You motioned for them to sit. You poured them each some summer tea you had made while they had been gone and then served them. 

"Veggie calzones for Sam. Meat lovers for Dean. Pepperoni for me."

Y/N, you didn't have to do all this."

"Silly, Sam. I wanted to."

Dean was already halfway through his before he so much as looked up. "This is good! And what's with the tea?"

"It's summer tea. It's a fruit tea, kinda. There is buttermilk pie in the fridge too, by the way. "

Dean looked up hopefully as you said this. "Pie?"

Sam laughed through his bite of calzones. It had been so long since you'd had dinners like this. It was nice. You had grown so attached to being here already. 

" Hey, Sam. Can I use your laptop after dinner? You guys will be kicking me to the curb soon, and I should probably track down my family before then."

"Y/N, we aren't kicking you to the curb-"

"Relax, Sammy. It was a joke."

Sam shot Dean a glare, and Dean laughed heartily. "Sam will kill you if you keep calling him that."

" Yeah, Y/N, you can use my laptop. It's in my bag just grab it when you're ready. "

You started cleaning up dinner once the calzones were done, and Dean was inhaling his way through the buttermilk pie, but Sam kicked you out of the kitchen saying, " You cooked. I'll clean. Go."

Your search didn't take long at all. Once you looked up your local paper all the missing memories of your abduction were filled in, and you sat on the sofa weeping. Dean was sitting in a chair across the room with his face in the remainder of the pie until he heard you. "Y/N, what's wrong?"

You looked up at him through tear drenched eyelashes, but you couldn't form any words. " Y/N, hey, talk to me." He sat down on the couch beside you and attempted to wrap his arms around you. 

"I'm fine. I just need a minute. I'm fine." You pushed the laptop off of you and ran out of the room to finish weeping in the privacy of Sam's room. 

Sam heard the commotion and joined Dean in the common room."What the hell happened, Dean?"

Dean shrugged as he clicked to see what you'd been looking at. His face lost color as he saw. "She was looking at an article about a family that was found murdered a year ago. Sammy, you don't think...?"

Sam's composure fell. " Oh, my God."

Sam waited a little while before he came to check on you. "Y/N are you OK?"

" Your face face was streaked with mascara and tears."I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine...." That was all you could manage. 

"You're not fine. Was that your family?"

You nodded and crashed into Sam's chest."I'm fine. I'm fine."

He held you close as you sobbed. You sobbed for what seemed like an eternity. He layed on the bed with you silently until you cried yourself to sleep. He was laying against the wall propped up on the pillows with you sprawled across his chest. He was unable to move without the fear of waking you. Dean came in to check on you a bit later. Dean was more distant than Sam, but he cared just as much. You could tell. 

Deans voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke. "She OK?"

Sam put his hand over your ear lightly to muffle their voices. " Yeah, she cried herself to sleep. That was her family, Dean. Those vamps must have killed them when they took her. When was that article from?"

"Last year."

Sam couldn't believe everything he'd learned tonight. Dean stood there silently running his fingers through his hair. They both knew how you felt, but neither knew how to help you. Sam broke the silence. "I can't get up."

" What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, I guess. I'll just stay here until she moves or wakes up. She'll probably wake up screaming before long anyway."

Dean threw his hand up as he spoke. "Okay, well, I guess I'm going go to bed if you're good. I'm exhausted."

" Yeah, I'm good. Go on. I don't blame you. It was a rough hunt."

Dean left the two of your there. Sam layed back and rested his eyes. He was exhausted. It didn't take him long to drift off into blissful sleep. His sleep was interrupted, though, by you whimpering and crying on his chest. He awoke with a start. This was new, but he knew it was still a nightmare. He wrapped his arms tightly around your waist and pulled you higher up onto his chest. Your whimpers stopped and you snuggled closer. When Sam was certain you were peacefully sleeping again he closed his eyes to join in dreaming. He couldn't deny how comfortable this was, and he wanted to continue the wonderful nights sleep. 

"Sam?"

His voice was as heavy with sleep as yours when he replied. "I'm here."

"You're holding me."

He suddenly awoke a little more. "Yeah, I'm sorry. You were having a nightmare." He started to move. 

"No. It's comfortable. Don't stop."

He wrapped his arms back around you as he slid down the bed and got more comfortable. You rolled over and faced away from him but kept a firm grasp on his arms. You didn't want him to let go. He wiggled his arm a little to get comfortable with your new position. You were both unconscious in seconds. 

Dean was the first up again the next morning. He started his habitual trek up the hallway, stopping only to check in on you. He laughed as he glanced in, and shook his head before he continued on to the kitchen for coffee. The smell of the coffee must have woke Sam because he wasn't long behind Dean into the kitchen. 

Dean smirked into his coffee."I always figured you were the big spoon."

Sam chuckled into his hands. "Shut up, Dean. She had a nightmare and asked me to stay with her. I didn't want to just leave her. She was upset and scared."

" Whatever you say, Casanova."

You stumbled into the kitchen a bit later. The smell of coffee hadn't gotten you, but the smell of bacon surely had. Dean glanced back over his shoulder when he heard you patter in. "Hey, its the little spoon. "

Sam glared at Dean. You were just confused. " What're you talking about?"

"We were spooning this morning, and Dean's decided to act like a 12 year old boy."

"Oh....makes sense..... Of course I'm the little spoon. Sam's too tall to be the little spoon."

Dean laughed and sat breakfast on the table. "Eat."

Seconds passed before you dug in. Your appetite was coming back in spades. The morning passed in silence. You expected them to bring up yesterday's events, but they didn't. Sam left to go to the store around noon. 

" Alright!" Dean smiled and poked you in the ribs. "Sammy's gone. Let's have some fun!"

He rose and you looked up at him confused. _What did he mean by 'fun'_

" Come on." He nudged you again. "I won't bite."

You followed after Dean into a room you hadn't seen before. It was a firing range. " This is by far my favorite room. Have you ever shot a gun before?"

You smiled. "Yeah. I wasn't a bad shot either."

" Alright. Let's see."

He started loading a couple guns he had brought in with him. "Hey, Dean. Why did you say Sam would kill me if I called him Sammy? Isn't that his nickname?"

Dean laughed and handed you the smaller of the guns. It looked like a .38, but you weren't sure. The one he was holding looked way more like a 9mm and way more fun. "It's a long story. It was a nickname when he was a kid. After mom died me and dad were the only ones who called him 'Sammy'. Now that Dads gone its just me. He hates it."

You hadn't known all of that. " I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Its alright. Now,get over here and shoot. "

You raised the gun and looked down the sight. It had been a long time, but it still felt familiar. You steadied and lined up, then emptied the clip. Dean's mouth dropped open slightly before he patted your shoulder. All of the shots went into the chest of the paper target. They weren't tight, but they all landed. It wasn't great, but it wasn't bad. 

" Not bad, little one. You did better than expected."

"I tried to tell you."

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

You laughed, recalling a memory of your dad. "Country folk can survive, Dean."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Yes they can."

You and Dean stayed in the range longer than you meant to. That is where Sam found you. " I see my brother corrupted you while I was gone."

"Corrupted her hell. She knew her way around a gun before me. Do you see that target?"

Sam glanced over, and smiled. "Well, you two have fun then I guess. I'm going to go do something productive."

" Come on, Sammy-" You clasped your hand over your face. You hadn't meant to call him that. He turned to face you. "I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to...."

" His expression softened. "It's OK...what were you gonna say?"

" I was just gonna ask what was more productive than practice? Dean says you need it."

"Dean said that?" He looked over at Dean then back at you. He smiled, and walked over to you. He pulled a gun you hadn't noticed before from his waistband. "I need practice?"

He glanced at the target then back at you. He made sure he was holding your gaze before raising the gun to his side, and fired several shots into the target without looking. He was showing off. Finally, the two of you pried your eyes from each other and to the target. Each one of the shots he had fired had landed in the head of the paper man.

_Was he flirting with me?_


	3. And I called you "you".

Sam had been subtlety flirting with you for a few days. It was just enough to make you curious, but not enough for you to be certain. He didn't flirt at night though. He knew at night he would be sleeping with you, so flirting didn't matter. He had slept in his bed every night since the night you'd fallen asleep on his chest. It wasn't sexual or inappropriate. It was a tender gesture born half of sympathy and half of need for his own bed back. He never offered to boot you out, nor did he offer the fix up a room for you either. 

You had the suspicion that Sam and Dean had been keeping you busy, so you didn't spend too much time thinking about your family because Sam had taken to teaching you lore before bed and Dean had taken to teaching you to fight and helping improve your aim. A little over a month passed before the next hunt call came. Sam was the one to tell you. 

"Dean got a call for a hunt today. There is a nest of Vamps down in Alabama. We are gonna go shopping before we leave, but we are going to leave you some money too just in case."

You studied his face for a second. "I want to go."

" What? No, Y/N."

"Fine." You stormed off through the bunker until you found Dean in the kitchen. 

"Hey, Sammy tell you about the hunt?"

Sam was right on your tail. "Yes, he did. I want to go with you."

Dean laughed. " No. You aren't a good enough fighter for that, and you aren't strong enough yet. You're still recovering fr-"

"Dean, I've been here over a month. I'm a hell of a lot stronger than I was. I can help. I'm not saying I have to go in to the nest, but I can help. I have learned every ounce of lore in this bunker. Let me help."

"I'm not doing this. Sammy, talk to your girlfriend."

"She isn't my....whatever. I tried to tell her and she won't listen to me."

Dean and Sam both huffed. "Fine. You know what Sammy if she wants to go we'll let her go. Y/N, go pack a bag."

You stuck your tongue out at Sam as you exited the room. One you were completely clear of earshot Sam stared hard at Dean. 

" Don't worry, Sammy. Her little ass isn't leaving the motel room. She isn't going to get off this, so just let her go keep your bed warm."

"What is it you keep getting at, Dean? You know we aren't sleeping together, right?"

"Sammy, I happen to know you are sleeping together. I see the big spoon and little spoon every morning on my way to the kitchen." Dean looked at Sam smuggly. 

"Well, we sleep together, but we aren't **SLEEPING** together. There is nothing going on. We haven't even kissed."

"You will. You two eye fuck each other every time you're together."

"Dean, you're the last person that needs to talk about people eye fucking each other."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know, Dean." Sam turned and left the kitchen.

You were packed and ready to go quickly. Sam and Dean were still ready first though. They perpetually had a bag packed, but the were patient with you. The drive to Alabama was nice. Dean blared classic rock as he curved down rocky back roads. A feeling rose up in your chest that you couldn't quite pinpoint. It was nice. You must have dozed off because when you opened your eyes again it was dark and you were in the middle of nowhere.

Sam turned to you. "Hey, we're here, but the only motel is all full so we gotta find an abandoned house. It shouldn't take long."

He was right. There was a house, Dean said was just outside of town. It wasn't bad. It was dirty, and dusty, but it wasn't bad. It still had a few scattered pieces of furniture. The three of you settled in quickly. Dean kicked back on the couch and closed his eyes. 

" I'm going to get some shut eye. We'll head out first thing in the morning. Also I think I saw a bed upstairs. You're welcome."

Sam glanced over at you and shrugged. You shrugged back and carefully made your way upstairs. Dean wasn't lying. There was a king sized mattress on the floor of one of the bedrooms. It looked weathered, but it wasn't covered in blood stains. _So, win..._ You threw your jacket down to lay on, and propped your head against your bag. Sam was up a few minutes behind you. He followed suit for making the bed comfortable. You both lay on your bad staring at the ceiling for a long time. Finally, you rolled to face him and leaned over to plant a light kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Sam. You and Dean are amazing people." You rested your head on his chest, and closed your eyes.

Sam wasn't sure how to respond to your kiss, but he shook it out of his mind. He was sure it was just an endearment and you didn't mean anything by it. "Y/N, anyone would have done the same thing."

"No. You two have went above and beyond. You have no idea what I went through in there, and I don't think I would be alive right now if it weren't for the two of you."

" I....I want to know what you remember of being there...if you want to tell me..."

"Honestly, Sam, I don't ever want to think of it again, but I will say this anything and everything you can imagine happened and worse."

Sam looked down and grabbed your hand, raising it to his lips. He kissed it gently several times. "I'm so sorry, Y/N. I wish I had known. I wish I could have saved you sooner. I wish it nev-" 

"It's not your fault, Sam. Qué será será." You patted his chest a few times, and settled back into his chest.

He didn't say anything else, but tonight when he pulled you close it was different. It was firm like he was now the one afraid he'd wake up to find you gone. He had gotten so accustomed to sleeping next to you in the past month. It was the most he had shared a bed with anyone since Stanford. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed laying next to someone he cared about. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He cared about you. Since you found out about your family neither Dean or Sam had brought up you leaving, but now it occurred to him he didn't want you to either. 

Morning came too quickly. Sam was shaking you awake just as the sun came up. "Wake up. We gotta get going."

You were ready to go quicker than usual. When you got into the car Dean relayed his plan. " So here's what I think. You guys are going to drop me at the police station so I can do some recon, and you are going to go find us a room. I'll call when I get done, and then we'll...ya know, figure out what to do."

Sam hopped into the drivers seat like a teen who just got his license. You could tell Dean didn't let him drive much. You wiggled in the passenger seat, and fiddled with the radio. You and Sam got about half lucky with the motel. There was only one room open in the only motel in town, but at least it was a double. You and Sam checked into the room, did a run down of supplies, and checked online for leads while you waited for Dean. After a while of browsing the internet Sam closed the laptop. He looked spent. He plopped down on the bed next to you.

"I can't find much on the internet that we didn't already know. I guess we just wait on Dean."

"Sounds like a plan. What do we do in the mean time?"

He chuckled. "I have no idea. I do have a question though...about last night."

" Sure, shoot."

"Why'd you kiss my cheek?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. I just wanted to say thank you, and I don't know...I felt like it I guess."

"Y/N, you don't have to do....things...to say thank you. I mean, it didn't make me uncomfortable, but you don't have to do it because you felt like you needed to."

"Sam, if I didn't want to I wouldn't have done it. You and Dean don't make me....you aren't like those monsters. I wanted to kiss your cheek, and I did it. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"No, no. That isn't what I meant you can do it if you want. I didn't mind...I just....I don't want to make you feel like.... **this** is because its all you are."

"I'm not attractive enough to be a booty call for a guy like you. Believe me, I know I'm not meat to you...."

"What? Y/N, you are attractive enough. You're beautiful. Why do you think those things kept you, and used you? It wasn't just because you had blood. They could take anyone if that was all they wanted, but they took you. And, I know that is a terrible example....I shouldn't have said that...but they thought you were attractive enough and so do I."

"What?" Your mind was reeling. One of the most beautiful men you had ever laid eyes on just called you beautiful, and you didn't even know how to reply.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all of that, but you **are** so beautiful."

You couldn't think anymore. You fell back to impulse which said to kiss Sam Winchester, so you did just that. You leaned forward, and planted your lips firmly against his. He raised his hand to your cheek to pull you deeper into the kiss. It was rough, and passionate. You were getting drunk on his kiss, and had to break it to catch your breath. Your eyes flitted open a half second behind his. Both of you were already consumed by lust.

Neither of you could stop. You crashed back into each other, and he reached over to pull you into his lap. You straddled him and held his face in your hands. His hands were busy exploring the skin exposed at the bottom of your shirt until it wasn't enough. He pulled his lips from yours, and removed both of your shirts.

The warmth radiated off him. He pressed his lips quickly to yours, then moved sloppily across your cheek to your neck. He popped the clasp on your bra, and tossed it across the room. His lips we marking your neck and collarbone, while his firm hands were marking your hips. The harder you ground down against his erection, the harder he gripped your hips, and thighs. Without warning he stood up, holding you by your ass. 

His lips were still exploring your upper chest, leaving marks in their wake. You moaned his name with each new bruise. The vampires had left bruises, but they had never felt like this. Nothing ever had. As suddenly as he stood, he turned and dropped you onto the bed. He stood there, hungry and lusting for a moment before moving to remove your pants; which he suddenly found bothersome.

He removed your pants and panties simultaneously, so he could enjoy your lower half as much as he had your upper half. He planted love bites over your hips, and upper thighs. You moaned loudly. You needed him, now. He could feel your need. It was tangible. 

He slid back up until he towered over you. You began peppering his chest in love bites, and returning the bruises he'd given you as he rid himself of his own pants and boxers. His hard length fall out of his boxers, and you could feel it pressing agaisnt your folds. It was heavy and warm, and you needed it. You spread your legs, and tried to pull him closer.

That wasn't what he had in mind. He smiled, and rolled the two of you over suddenly. You found yourself sitting once more in his lap, the way you had before. He lifted you by your hips, and you held his dick firmly. You positioned yourself, but you didn't sink down right away. You wanted to tease him just a little. You crashed your lips into his as you plunged down onto him, taking his large throbbing dick into you. He nearly came. He hadn't expected the feeling of you wrapped around him so completely so suddenly. He hadn't expected you to be so warm, and so tight. He said as much. 

"Fuck, Y/N. You're so good."

He gripped your hips tight, and guided you as you rode him. "Sam! God, yes!" 

You needed to go harder. You needed to go faster, but he controlled your speed. He knew exactly what he needed, and he knew exactly how he wanted to take it. His hands found their way up your back, and you leaned back into them. This new position felt better than the last. You hadn't dreamed that was possible. 

"Sam! Yes! Please!"

The more you begged the harder he fucked you, so you begged and begged. He loved hearing you beg, and you loved hearing him praise you. 

"God, you feel so good Y/N. You're such a good girl. Keep going. Just like that."

He moved one hand around, and began pressing firm circles over your clit. It felt like heaven on earth. He presses his thumb hard against your clit as he massaged it. You were getting close quick. 

"Sam! Oh God! Sam....I'm gonna....I'm gonna cum."

Your rhythm was becoming less predictable, but he didn't correct it. He was going to let you ride through your orgasm. 

"That's such a good girl. Cum for me. Come on, baby. Cum for me."

That was all it took. You came unravaled, and screamed his name so loud everyone else in the motel surely knew it. As soon as you were coming, Sam grabbed ahold on you and slammed into you coming right after you. He moaned your name as his cock twitched and jumped inside of you, filling you with white, hot seed. As soon as you both rode out the final waves of your orgasms, Sam lifted you just enough he slid out of you, but he made no attempt to move you from his lap. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you down with him as he fell to the bed. You both had a smile plastered on your faces. You reached over and tugged the comforter over your lower half, only moments before the door to the room swug open. 

Dean had picked the lock. He walked in chattering something about the case neither of you quite heard as he headed straight for the bathroom. He said nothing of your current state, and made no indication he even noticed. You and Sam quickly dressed before he came back out. He walked back out and looked to both of you. 

"Okay, well. I figured out where the nest is, and we should probably hit it before it gets dark... So Sammy let's go. Y/N, we'll be back soon. Oh, and also, Sammy....you know I always get the bed by the door. What the fuck?"

Sam looked pitifully down at Dean. "Sorry, next time."

" Wait a minute," you sounded wounded. "What do you mean you'll be back? I'm going!"

Sam walked over and out his hands on your shoulders. "We said you could come, and you did, but you can't go into that nest. You aren't ready. We will let you hunt when you're ready, but this isn't the hunt."

You huffed and stomped your foot in protest. " Y/N, please trust me. You aren't ready. Please, stay here where you're safe."

When it looked like Dean wasn't going to jump in and disagree with his brother you caved. "Fine. I need a shower anyway."

The hunt hadn't been too bad. There were 5 Vamps. Dean could have sworn the sources indicated there were 6, but they never saw a sign of one. He reasoned they should stick around until they were sure one hadn't escaped: a day, maybe 2. If there was an escapee they would probably come to the hunters anyway. It was nearly midnight by the time the boys had finished burning the bodies, and headed back to check on you. Dean was going to head to the bar and give you and Sam some more alone time. 

Sam and Dean were laughing about a weird billboard they had just seen as they walked into the room, but the laughter quickly faded. There was blood covering every piece of furniture in the room, the window was busted, and there were 2 headless corpses on the floor. Dean checked them. 

" Vamps. They came here looking for us. Y/N?"

Sam echoed loudly as he rushed toward the closed bathroom door. "Y/N?!"

You picked this moment to emerge from the bathroom. You smiled at the obviously worried brothers. "Yeah?"

Sam was silenced. He wrapped you into his arms, but said nothing. Dean apparently couldn't do anything, but talk when worried or reeling from worry. 

"Don't 'yeah'! What the hell happened here? And don't you dare give me a sarcastic answer."

You pulled out of Sam's grip. "Well, after you guys left I took a shower, and watched some TV. Anyway, right after sundown I heard something. I don't know what, I can't explain it, but i knew it was them. I just knew, and I grabbed the knife I brought from the bunker and I hid in the bathroom. I figured they were looking for you guys. I was afraid they were looking for me, but that was just...ya know...old habits. When I heard the window break I got behind the door and waited. They were talking about you, but I didn't really hear much. When I heard them start talking about turning you guys I just lost it ....aaaaannnnndddd you can kinda tell what happened after that."

Sam was clearly still in shock. "You did this? By yourself?"

"Well, I don't see anyone else here."

That tickled Deans funny bone. " Shut up, Dean. Y/N, you took down 2 vampires? Alone?"

"Yes, Sam. And now that you're back can we do something about the fact that they're in the floor?"

Cleaning up the blood, and bodies took more time and effort than you expected. It was nearly sunrise before you got to sit down, but once it was done you were all ready to crawl into bed. Dean was snoring within seconds. You and Sam were right behind him.


	4. And that was our name for each other.

Dean woke you early the next morning. "Get up. It's almost time to cut out. Sammy just went to grab some breakfast for the road."

You were packed, and ready to go by the time Sam returned with the coffee. It was warm, pleasant, and exactly what you needed this early in the morning. That didn't stop you from dozing off in the car on the way back to the bunker. Most of the ride was spent in relative silence save the radio, like it always was. However, when Sam realized you were sound asleep he took the opportunity to talk to Dean. It was rare anymore, since you were usually around, that they got to have a private conversation. 

" Dean, can I ask your advice about something?"

"Marry her."

"I'm being serious, Dean." Sam's steely gaze told Dean so much already. 

"What do you want me to say, Sam? She makes you happy. She's a fast learner. She's obviously capable of holding her own. She's learning to hunt damn fast. So, what's the issue?"

"We were suppose to keep her until she was well, and then turn her lose. She deserves better than me: better than this. After what those Vamps did to her, Dean, she deserves the best life she could have. She's been through enough without all of our crap."

"You know what, Sammy. That **was** the plan, and then shit happened. She found out she has no one left in the world, and you found out you like sleeping next to her at night.....After she's seen all she's seen, and learned everything about monsters she has, she'll never be happy with a normal life."

"How can you say that? You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I see the look in her eyes. I know that look. If she makes you happy, the sex is good, and she doesn't want to leave; why make her? She knows already what she's in for."

"Because...what happens when I don't come home from a hunt?"

Dean couldn't respond to that. He didn't know how. He knew that would kill you. It would kill him. He also knew you'd never leave Sam, even knowing a day would come where he wouldn't make it home. Until Sam forced you to leave his side, you would stay. When he did push you away for good, you'd hunt on your own, and then one day you wouldn't make it home. The difference was if the latter came to pass you wouldn't leave anyone behind to miss you. Dean couldn't wrap his mind around which of those scenarios was more depressing. 

The three of you were almost back to the bunker when you finally woke up. Car rides had always made you sleepy. It was relaxing. There was nothing relaxing in the air when you achieved consciousness. You could tell Sam and Dean were tense. Something had definitely happened while you were sleeping, but you didn't dare mention it.

The three of you took turns showering and raiding the fridge. No one offered to cook. In fact, there had barely been any talking at all. Whatever had happened while you were sleeping had impacted the boys in the worst way. It was finally too much, and you decided sleep was the best option. You curled up in bed, and waited for Sam to join you. Sleep consumed you before he made his way to bed though. When you awoke Sam wasn't with you. In fact, it didn't look like he had been in bed at all. You wandered through the bunker, and discovered him asleep on the couch. Your heart broke. This was the first time he hadn't slept with you in all the time you had been with them. Tears welled up in your eyes, and you turned from the room. Dean was standing there in the doorway watching you. 

He held out his hand to you as he whispered. "Come on."

He led you down the hallway to his room. The clock on his table said 2 o'clock. You didn't know why Dean was awake. It was too late for him to still he up, and too early for him to be just waking. He layed down on the bed, saving enough space beside him for you. You curled up into his side, and he wrapped himself around you. There was silence for a long time. 

" He loves you. "

" What?"

"Don't let this get to you. Sammy, loves you. He's just being stupid."

"He doesn't love me, Dean. I know that. I just keep his bed warm. He doesn't need me the way he needs you or Cas. "

" No, he doesn't. He needs you more. He loves you, and he doesn't want to hurt you. He wants you to be happy, and have a better life than we have."

"I love my life here with him, and you."

"I know that, but, Sammy, he's stubborn."

Dean sighed heavily before continuing. "Enough talking. You can sleep right here tonight. I'll talk to Sammy tomorrow."

You and Dean were asleep within minutes. Sleeping with Dean wasn't like sleeping with Sam. Sam was strong. It felt like he was comforting you. With Dean it felt like comforting each other. It felt as though you were both trying to hold the pieces of each other together.

Sam woke up earlier than usual. He had slept like shit. This was the first time he'd slept alone in a long time. He hated it, but he knew he had to put distance between the two of you. He couldn't risk either of you growing more attached, not of he was going to send you away to a normal life. He made some coffee, and went to wake Dean. He needed to talk before you woke.

When he rounded the corner he noticed his brothers door standing open. That was odd. Dean never slept with his door open. He peeked in half expecting Dean not to be there, but what he saw was worse. You and Dean were both there wrapped tightly around each other. He felt sick, and pissed. He swallowed it down. It was obvious now that you didn't feel like he did. You just didn't want to sleep alone. Sam decided on a nice long run to clear his head, but first he left a note for you on the table. 

You and Dean woke at the same time. It was strange that the two of you hadn't moved all night. You were still intertwined as you were when you'd fallen out of consciousness. You were so still. So was Dean. It took a minute for both of you to unfold yourselves. You went to Sam's room to change, and Dean headed off to the kitchen to talk to Sam. He was the one who found the note Sam had left for you. 

_"Y/N, I think it's time you headed back to your real life. Hunting isn't the life for you, and I'm ready for my bed back. I left you enough money for a bus ticket in the bedroom with your bag. I don't expect you to be here when I get back. Bye. -Sam"_

Dean crumpled the note and stuffed it in his pocket. He couldn't let you see it. He couldn't let Sam do this. Sam deserved to be happy, and so did you. He ran to his room and dialed Sam's number on his phone. No answer. He tried again. No answer. _What the hell?_ It suddenly occurred to Dean, Sammy must have seen the two of you in bed and got the wrong idea. He sent Sam a text. _"It isn't what you think. Please come home."_

You asked Dean where Sam was be he only half mumbled an answer. You didn't dare push it. You hid in Sam's room alone. Sam didn't come home until late that afternoon, when he was certain you had packed and left. 

Dean cornered him before he even made it down the stairs. "What the fuck is your problem, Sammy? What are you doing??"

" I went for a run, Dean. Is she gone?"

"What? No! She didn't ever even see the note. I threw it away because you're being dumb. You two love each other and I'm not going to let you fuck that up!"

"She doesn't love me, Dean. She just doesn't want to sleep alone. Last night proved that. Now move!" He shoved Dean out of his way, but Dean quickly recovered and pinned Sammy to the wall. 

"Listen carefully to me little brother. She cried when she found you sleeping on the couch. I brought her to my room. If you want to blame someone for that you can blame me. I didn't want her to overanalyze your stupidity! Now if I let you go, you aren't gonna go send that girl away. You hear me?! If you send her away it better be because you're going with her!

Sam pulled away. He was pissed. "She can't stay, Dean!"

Neither of them had seen you walk in just seconds before, but Sam saw you then. He stopped, startled. Dean turned just then. He whispered, " oh shit..."

You swallowed hard. "If you were ready for me to leave, you could've just told me. "

You turned out of the room, tears in your eyes. You were broken inside, but you wouldn't dare let him know that. You went into the room, and started lacking. It was then that you found the money in your bag. _He had been planning on tell me to leave all along._ You took your time packing. You knew he wouldn't come check on you, and you weren't ready to go.

It was Dean who come to see how you were fairing. " Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Dean. I'm fine. I'm just finishing up. " You sniffles back tears. 

"Look, Y/N ...you don't have to go-"

"Yes I do. He doesn't want me here anymore. "

" Yes he does. He just doesn't know it right now. You can stay in my room until he pulls his head out of his ass!"

"Dean, I can't do that. It wouldn't be right or fair."

"Y/N...."

"He doesn't love me, Dean...."

Sam was listening from the hall. He wanted so badly to correct you. He wanted so badly to rush in and tell you how he felt, but he didn't. He sad down right there where he was standing and buried his face in his hands. Dean found him that way just a few moments later. He paused and met Sam's gaze, but said nothing. He had said all he could. It was up to Sam now.

You saw Sam as you passed down the hallway, but you didn't say anything to him. You had nothing to say. You poked your head into the kitchen where Dean was trying to make himself scarce. 

"Bye, Dean. I'll call you."

"What? Don't just leave like that....let me give you a ride or something."

"It'll just make it harder. I'll just walk. I'll miss you, squirrel."

Dean tried to smile, but it was weak. You mirrored it before turning to exit. You walked slowly up the spiral staircase. Memorizing each step. You loved that staircase. It was one of your favorite features of the bunker. As you reached the top you looked back over the balcony into the place youd been calling home for so long. You swallowed back the fear and pain, and walked out the door.

You made it halfway up the road before you noticed a distant sound from somewhere far away, but you ignored it. You didn't want a ride from anyone today. You wanted to be alone. You let your thoughts wanders to Sam. You missed him already. You could swear you heard him calling for you the way he did when he was ready for you to come to bed. You said you hated it, but secretly you loved it. It sounded so close. 

Sam grabbed hour shoulders and spun you around. You hadn't even realized the voice you heard was real. He pulled you onto his chest before you could protest, and threaded his fingers through your hair. You buried hour face, and sobbed. You knew then that you'd never leave his side again. 

six months later the three of you had a case in Nevada. It was a skin walker if you remembered correctly. You made a pit stop in las Vegas on the way home, and you and Sam were married. 

**********

_"'You', that's me. You called me 'you' and I called you, 'you'. That was our name for each other. When you died, I did. So it didn't matter."-wasteland. Francesca Lia Block_


End file.
